


The Street Demon is a Angel

by haiq_trash_queen



Series: Street Kings [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Skater Boys, Slight Atsuhina, Top Hinata Shouyou, alternative universe, skater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: “Your nothing what I expected you to be”“You act like that’s a bad thing, Kageyama”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Street Kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688293
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	The Street Demon is a Angel

Hinata Shouyou, that was _his_ _name._ Even saying it made Kageyama’s lips hurt, that’s the phantom’s name...that everyone talks about in the scene. 

_He skates faster than his wheels can keep up with!_

_I heard he goes through a pair or wheels in like 2 months!_

_His grip tape is non-existent at this point!_

_He can Ollie, kick-flip, grind and I heard he was at the ramps early on this week!_

Kageyama hated living near the skatepark, he had to pass every day when he would come back to school. It was infuriating, Hinata _this,_ Hinata _that,_ We _get_ it!

Kageyama was a skater as well, he loved it. But after a certain accident, he decided it’d be wise to take a brake. But passing by the skate park everyday was a cruel reminder, _this could be me_ _._

* * *

Kageyama remembered the day he had barley moved into his new neighborhood, he was surprise that the small city has a active skate scene. Skaters with there boards grabbed by the side, grip tape on the inside scratching there shirts. 

Kageyama could have sworn he saw at least one guy mall grabbing, but what did he care. He wasn’t one for skater gate keeping, to Kageyama it didn’t matter _how_ you held your board, just how well you rode it. 

He was even more surprise when he realize his house was _near_ the skate pa, turning to his sister with a slight eyebrow raided she shrugged. 

“It was cheaper than the one’s near the school.”

Kageyama left it at that. He unpacked his things and stared longingly at his board, the image on the bottom still fresh. No stickers, or scratches adorning it, a unused board. 

Kageyama groaned as he placed it inside his closet, his sister was watching tv when he was done unpacking. 

“Are you going out?” She had asked. 

Kageyama shrugged, “Is there milk in the fridge?”

His sister groaned, “Shit no, I forgot. Do you wanna go get some? The mart isn’t far from here.”

Kageyama just nodded and grabbed his keys. He hesitated for a minute, thinking of his board. Shaking his head he walked over to the market. 

The fluorescent lights flickered from life to death as he hummed. Skimming through the aisles he grabbed the necessities and some milk. He paid and bagged his items as he went outside, casting a look to his phone to check the time. 

It has gotten pretty late, the street lights were on now and it was black. Kageyama sighed as he prepared to walk home.

”Watchout!” 

Kageyama’s items were sent flying as a boy sent them flying. 

“What the hell!?” Kageyama screamed, but the boy didn’t stop at all. He was going so fast, Kageyama wondered if he was a speed demon. His body and face where hidden from him, the nights dark cast all black. 

But what Kageyama did see was the guy’s orange hair, cursing he saw how the orange haired boy disappeared into the night. Kageyama looked at the floor of his spilled groceries, cursing.

* * *

”Present yourself to the class Kageyama”

”I’m Kageyama Tobio, I’m a third year nice to meet you.”

That’s all he said, that’s all he could _think_ of. His mind was not working, he had been home so late after words.

Kageyama went on auto pilot throughout the whole day, the whole week, until he heard someone else ask something.

”So I’m just standing there and this kid with _orange_ hair just decided to fucked grind on the stairs handles while I’m walking. It looked so _fucken cool!_ ” Kageyama’s seat mate gushed.

Kageyama’s gaze landed on him, “ _Orange_ hair?”

His seat mate nodded, “Yup! It looked so cool! Do you know who it is?”

Kageyama groaned, “No idea.”

”I do!”

Kageyama looked to the side and saw...what was his name? He had green hair and freckled, Gucci something....

”You do Yamaguchi!?” Asked Kageyama’s seat mate.

Yamaguchi...so that was his name. Noted. 

“Yeah, orange hair, skates? Has some piercings right? Oh and a eyebrow slit?”

Kageyam hesitated a bit,Did he?  
  
His seat mate was similar, “Uh...I honestly didn’t see his face, but he did have orange hair.”

Yamaguchi grinned, “Yeah that’s Hinata Shouyou, he’s a skater from the town above us.”

The seat mate gawked, “Isn’t that town like 3 miles up hill?!”

Yamaguchi laughed, “Yeah!”

”He skates down here?” Asked Kageyama interest peaked at the grocery killer.

Yamaguchi nodded, “Yeah, there isn’t a skate scene there and there pretty strict in that town. So he usually comes here daily.”

”Does he go to school here?” Asked Kageyama, he wanted his money back.

Yamaguchi skated his head, “Ah I don’t know, I don’t know him that well.”

”Then how do you know all of this?” Asked the seat mate.

Yamaguchi flushed a bit, “Ah! I’m new in the skateboarding scene and Hinata is pretty norotrious. I heard he used to skate back in Tokyo with some dudes.”

”Tokyo?! Then what is he doing here?”

Yamaguchi shrugged, “No one knows...he only had like a close knit group of skater friends. But I don’t know any of them since I’m new to the scene....”

”That’s cool I didn’t knew you skated Yama!”

”Ah, I started because my boyfri-Tuski! Decided to get more into it”

Kageyama blocked the rest of the conversation out. His day droaned on as he stayed after school to study more and do some mandatory class meetings. It was dark and the street lights were on when he left for home.

He passed the skateboard park and gazed longingly at the park, it was pretty empty.....

_One day of skating wouldn’t hurt right?_

Kageyama ran home to get his board, he saw the note on the counter. His sister would be back in the morning (when he left for school). Kageyama grabbed his keys, his board in hand. 

* * *

“Is that the King? Wow! I didn’t know we had a competitive amongst us peasants.” Tsukishima snorted.

Kageyama bristled, _this is what happens when he decided to get back into skating_.

”Don’t call me that.” Kageyama seethed.

He noticed how Yamaguchi was there with Tsukishima, fumbling with his board.Kageyama decided to ignore them and focus on his board. Tsukishima skated by him, positioning his board mirroring Kageyamas.

The tale over the ramp, the other on the ramp’s solid part. Tsukishima sneered, “So you are going to try ramp tricks now? _amazing!_ Didn’t you have that-“

Kageyama turned to him, “I said _stop_ it!”

Tsukishima kept going, “Say King? Didn’t you face palm because of a-“

The air was cut clean, the swishing of wheels and there attention was stolen.There stood the familiar orange hair Kageyama detested, _Hinata._

He was facing opposite of Kageyama and Tsukishima, both of them where staring eyes widened. 

Kageyama finally saw Hinata’s face, big brown eyes, sliced eyes brow with a pale liken over orange eyebrows, undercut with a messy top and piercings on his ears.

Those wide brown eyes slanted as he spoke, “Don’t harass other skaters asshole.”

Tsukishima snorted, “Who made you the boss?”  
  
Hinata scoffed, “No one would wanna come skate if they see you with that attitude.”

Tsukishima continued on, “What do I care?”

”Drop it and leave this guy alone, let him skate.” Was all Hinata said.

”What if he sucks” Tsukishima snorted.

Hinata’s eyes flared up and then _died_. Kageyama got shivers up his spine as he stayed mute.

”That’s not a reason to stop.”

Tsukishima scoffed also feeling the effects of the stare, “Whatever.”

An with that Tsukishima went to the other side of the park to aid a failing Yamaguchi. Kageyama was still next to Hinata and Hinata looked at Kageyama eyes normal again.

”You okay?” he smiled. Kageyama felt himself falter as he just looked away.

”Y..Yeah.”

Hinata nodded and gave him a thumbs up, “Well continue on!”

Kageyama looked at him and then glared, remembering his groceries.

”W..What?” Hinata asked confused.

”You crashed into my groceries” Kageyama growled out.

”It was you! Oh man I’m so sorry!” Hinata said. Kageyama rolled his eyes....

”Pay them back then!”

Hinata looked at Kageyama his a strange gaze....one like he was planning something. It made Kageyama’s skin crawl....

”If you can grind the edge of the whole ramp while going up and down it, sure I’ll pay for that _and_ a extra meat bun”

Hinata looked at his board, “An if you don’t and I beat you to it, you’ll buy _me_ a meat bun.”

Kageyama’s competitive nature was set on fire, “I’m down.”

An with that he let him and his bard fall to the depth of the ramp, he was about to skate up when he noticed from the side of his gaze a orange streak.

An Hinata was there, a grin on his face as he kicked the tail end up his board on the ramp to be lifted and he bent his knees to skate the edge.

Kageyama following, a more split grin on his face. _How?_

Hinata was going down as Kageyama lifted his board to the air and landed back. His foot touched the concrete and he pushed more, and more. But Hinata was only a fraction in front of him. 

He landed his board on the concrete next to the ramp and he rotated a bit before landing. Once he was on stable ground he kicked his board up to him to hold it.

Kageyama did the same, staring at the orange haired skater. Taking the view of him in, his hair, face, dark colored clothes tinged with orange and red.   
  


“What have you been doing these three years?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata glared at him, “What’s that suppose to mean?”  
  


”The King believes you could have gone competitive, even with your lack of basics”

Kageyama’s eyes widened at this news and Hinata mirrored the movement.

”You where competitive?!”

”You don’t know the basics tricks?!”

Tsuskishima snorted and exited the park with Yamaguchi.

“Yeah...I just mostly street skate. The basic tricks aren’t as BAM! Or WOOSH! Ya know?”

Kageyama gawked, “Your crazy”

Hinayana grinned, “So my meat bun?”  
  
”Shut it, I’m going!”

* * *

”Oh so you live near here! I’ll walk you home!” Hinata offered a grin on his face.

Kageyama blushed, “Why would ou do that dumbass!”

”To make sure you got home safely!”

Kageyam stuffed the meat bun in Hinata’s mouth. They skated in silence until they reached Kageyama’s house, it was even darker now.  
  
”So are you going to skate home?”  
  
Hinata looked at the road that went uphill, he nodded, “Yup!”

”Isn’t it dangerous?”

Hianta nodded, “That’s part of the fun!”

Kageyama’s nose wrinkled, “You are nothing like I though you’d be....”

  
Hinata winked at Kageyama, “You say that as if its a bad thing!”

Kageyama shook his head, “Sadly it isnt’....”

Hinata played with his hands for a while before taking his phone out, a red tint on his face, “So it was uh...fun skating with you would you want to skate another day?”

Kageyama felt his heart beat, “I, Uh sure....”

Hinata handed Kageyama his phone, Kageyama stared at it. Hinata looked to the side, “Can..Can I have your number?”

Kageyama punched it in. Hinata took it back after Kageyama gave it to him and he grinned, “Well see ya later Kageyama! It was nice meeting you!”

An he skated into the dark road, Kageyama felt his heart pound as he entered his house. Sitting there was his sister a grin on her face.

”Your here early...” Kageyama let out.

”So...is that your new boyfriend or conquest Tobio?” His sister grinned evilly. Kageyama turned scarlet red.

”What? A tangerine like him?! NO!?” Kageyama walked to his room his Baird in hand. 

He looked up at his ceiling and he groaned as he tried to drown it out with a pillow. _He totally did not like Hinata, he wasn’t even **that** cute!_

**_BING!_ **

Kageyama grabbed his phone from his pocket and a smile plastered over his face.

  
Unknown Number: _Hey! Is this Kageyama?_

Me: _No who’s this?_

Unknown Number: _Oh my God! I’m so sorry he must have given me the wrong number!_

Me: _Why would they do that?_

Unknown Number: _Maybe he messed up? Either way I don’t even know why I asked ( ><)/ he’s waaay out of my league!  
  
_

Kageyama threw his phone, it bounced and landed on the carpet. His ears were were tired red, “League? As in skating or w...what?!”

“Kageyama stop talking to yourself! It’s late!”

Kageyama muted himself and grabbed his phone.

  
Me: _Dumbass!_

{You added a Unknown Number’s to your contact list}

[You changed New Contact Number name to DUMBASS]

Dumbass: _(0-0) Huh?_

Me: _I was kidding..._

Dumbass: _OMG! KAGEYAMA YOU JERK! ( >-<)/_

Kageyama tried to ignore the palpitating heart he had, the heat on his face or the pit of butterflies in his stomach. 


End file.
